


Cloned | Bucky x Reader x Steve

by Natashaisbae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alexander Pierce - Freeform, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Flashback, Hydra (Marvel), Multi, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'IMAGINE YOU ARE A CLONE HYDRA MADE OF BUCKY AND STEVE FINDS YOU AFTER THE FALL OF S.H.I.E.L.D'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reader’s POV

“A fallen comrade..” I read the big letters on the glass panel. I looked at the portrait of James Buchanan Barnes. I read the short story that was next to it and this man in a blue hoodie walks up next to me. He joins me reading the short story, I took a quick glance at this man next to me, his hood is covering up most of his face but I can make out that it looks like that man, James's friend; Steve Rogers.

He caught me staring at him and I quickly looked away. I felt him get closer to me and then I felt his hand on my shoulder. I cautiously looked back up at him. We both stared at each other until he broke the silence,

“You.. You look like him.” He stuttered with his words and looked back at the portrait, then back at me. I saw my reflection in the glass next to the picture. The one thing that stood out the most was our eyes; they were both blue. I thought for a moment, thinking of what to say to Steve, just straight up tell him that I’m his old friend’s clone? No, that’ll freak him out.. 

“I’ve noticed..” I muttered not daring to make eye contact with him.

“How do you look like him?” Steve questioned. I couldn’t tell him. He wouldn’t believe me, and if he did then he wouldn’t talk to me anymore

“I don’t know.” I lied and avoided eye contact by looking down at the floor. I could see a bit silver peeking out from under my jeans. I shuffled a bit to make my pants cover it. 

“What’s that?” He saw. I panicked and quickly said a goodbye and speed walked out of the museum. I heard him shouting behind me but he already saw. That was the last thing I wanted to happen; for someone to learn my secrets.

 

Reader POV

~ Flashback~

The first person I saw when I woke up from my first Cryo-freeze sleep was the Winter Soldier, Or James. He treated me as I was his younger sister, I don't know if Pierce forced him too or that he did it on his own choice. He taught me how to fight so I couldn’t get hurt on missions and so I could protect myself. 

I overheard some people saying that Alexander Pierce was dead, I was relieved to hear this but the asset or the Winter Soldier hadn’t returned, a wave of anxiety hit me, did he get hurt? Caught? Or even worst.. Killed?

I had to find out what happened to him. So I escaped. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, I was able to find some clothes to hide my HYDRA uniform I was forced to wear, And I set off to find him.. Bucky.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'IMAGINE YOU ARE A CLONE HYDRA MADE OF BUCKY AND STEVE FINDS YOU AFTER THE FALL OF S.H.I.E.L.D'

Reader’s POV

I ran out the door of the massive building and sprinted across the pavement. I would turn around every now and then to see if he was still there and he slowly disappeared into the busy crowds. I still ran until I couldn’t anymore. I stopped near by an alley-way and leaned against the wall to breathe. 

I saw the man in the hoodie come racing towards me and I didn’t attempt to run away because I knew it was pointless. 

“ You sure can run.” He said in-between breaths. He chuckled a bit and then got serious.

“Now are you going to explain?” I looked around at the crowds that came and go and replied back.

“Not in public.” He nodded.

“Fine. I know somewhere we can go.” He grabbed my hand and lead me through the streets until we reached what I assumed was his place.

He unlocked the door and invited me in. His place wasn’t fancy but it wasn’t a shack either. 

“Like it?” He said while locking the door. He turned around to face me and pulled his hoodie down. He sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. I sat next to him and he asked again about my leg.

I took a deep breath and I then kicked off my shoes and rolled my socks off. I rolled up my jeans so he could see my metal leg fully. I tried to avoid eye contact. I knew what he was thinking about how freaky it is. What a freak I am.

“I was made by HYDRA. I’m a clone of-” I suddenly felt a huge lump in my throat. I felt tears sting my eyes but I held them back. “Bucky.”

“I escaped and I’m looking for him.”I said. I finally looked up at Steve and he was just staring at my leg in awe.

“He really means a lot to you?” He asked. 

“He treated me like a younger sibling, better than the HYDRA people did.” I felt him place his hand on my metal leg. 

“Then I’ll help you.” He smiled at me and I returned it for him. 

-  
They started to search for Bucky together and they caught sightings of him at the bar.  
-

Me and Steve both sat at the bar counter and he ordered ours drinks while I scanned the place for that familiar face. There were too many people in the way for me to search the area. 

“Dammit.” I mumbled. Steve handed me my drink.

“Don’t worry. We’ll find him, plus he has to be here.” Steve always kept my hopes up if we didn’t find him that day. I loved having him around and I’m sure I wouldn’t be at this bar without him, or even still looking.

I took a sip of my drink and Steve apparently saw some of his friends and went to go greet them. It didn’t bother me and I just took another sip of my drink, but this guy came up next to my stool and ordered himself a drink. He looked over at me and looked me up and down. 

“What’s a pretty lady like you doing all by yourself?” He smirked and I didn’t like the look in his eye. I ignored him hoping him would go away but he only got closer.

“Aw. Sassy one aren’t ya?” He wrapped his arm around my waist and I tried to nudge him off but he was much taller and stronger than me.

I put my drink down and pushed him off of me. He stumbled back a bit and I took that moment to get off the stool and disappear into the crowd but he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. 

“Don’t you want me?” He made a pouty face and lowered his hands. He was very close to my no-no square. I elbowed his stomach which made him move a little but he held his grip on me. 

“Leave me alone!” I shouted in his face and slapped him. He quickly turned angry and tightened his grip even more. 

“Let go of me!” I shouted louder than before but everyone was too drunk to understand that I was in danger. 

Then I saw a fist fly and the man hurting me fell onto the ground. I looked at the man who punched him. He had long, shaggy hair and a dark long-sleeve shirt. What stood out the most was the silver peeking out from under the gloves he wore. 

“Bucky..?” I stood in shock. The man looked back at me and he had a smile on his face. It was Bucky! I ran into him and hugged him, almost knocking him over. He hugged me back just as tight.

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered in my ear.

“I missed you more.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'IMAGINE YOU ARE A CLONE HYDRA MADE OF BUCKY AND STEVE FINDS YOU AFTER THE FALL OF S.H.I.E.L.D'

Ever since I was created by hydra, Bucky was there, even though he was probably told to look after me, he showed me how to use my leg properly , how to hurt or kill someone effectively or even how to hide my emotions so pierce didn't tell me off for being soft or hesitating to kill someone innocent.

I remember one mission where me and Bucky were sent to kill an engineer. A red-haired woman got in the way of Bucky's shot, so he shot the engineer through her. I was shocked by Bucky’s actions, but he had to do it one way or another or he would get told off or hurt for not completing the mission.

I remember when Bucky started to take down SHIELD, he kept saying that he knew that man; Steve. He got wiped after the director of SHIELD was gone which left Pierce in charge, so he started Project Insight. After that I never saw Bucky again, until now.

(PRESENT)

After finding Bucky, you found out that Steve and his friends were looking for a weapon, Loki’s scepter, they told you that HYDRA was the owner of this weapon. The avengers didn’t trust us at first, luckily steve was able to convince them that we weren’t going to betray them. Me and Bucky would stop HYDRA in anyway possible.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'IMAGINE YOU ARE A CLONE HYDRA MADE OF BUCKY AND STEVE FINDS YOU AFTER THE FALL OF S.H.I.E.L.D'

Reader’s POV

I ran about, dodging fire from several HYDRA tanks and dotted around the forest, I launched knives from my belt into the tank’s drivers while Bucky used his pistols. The main objective was to take down the base and get Loki’s scepter from them. Even though they didn’t trust me fully, I still fought to protect Steve and Bucky.

I could hear Natasha’s voice over the comm saying something about Clint being hurt, I felt a sudden gust of wind past by me. I became alert, looking around to see where it came from. I felt a sharp pain in my head, I blinked a few times, only to see myself back at the tower, I looked around frantically to see how I got from a HYDRA base back at the tower. I looked down and saw Steve and Bucky’s bodies lying down on the floor. I got down on my knees and check their pulses. Steve didn’t have on but Bucky was still hanging on. Bucky’s metal hand snapped up and gripped my wrist harshly.

“Why did you hurt us..?” Bucky mumbled, pain lacing in his voice. I was lost for words, _I didn’t hurt them.. Did I..?_

I blinked again, only to see myself back at the HYDRA base. I looked around to see if Bucky and Steve were alright and they were fine. I felt my breathing began to pick up. What if I do end up hurting them? No, I would never do such a thing. 

“(y/n), you alright?” I heard Bucky call out. I nodded and he continued on fighting. I continued on fighting as well and tried not to think much on what I just saw. 

\---Amazing timeskip to when they’re back on the ship---

I sat in the corner of the ship. Bucky sat down next to me.

“You sure you’re alright? You looked like you spaced out back there.” He said with concern. 

“I think I did. One minute I was fighting the next I was back at the Avengers tower.” He raised an eyebrow at me and I continued. 

“When I was there, I saw you and Steve. But you guys were on the string of death. Then you said something. That I hurt you.” I looked up at him and he had a blank face.

“It’s okay.” He put his arm around my shoulder. “We’re here.”


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'IMAGINE YOU ARE A CLONE HYDRA MADE OF BUCKY AND STEVE FINDS YOU AFTER THE FALL OF S.H.I.E.L.D'

Reader’s POV 

Somehow, Bucky and Steve had pulled you into the party, you had never been to a party before, it was new for you and you mostly stuck by Bucky’s side.

You smiled as you watched from the sidelines of where Steve, Sam and Bucky were all playing pool on one of Tony’s pool tables, Bucky was somehow wrecking both Steve and Sam even though he hadn’t played in about 70 years, after playing pool (And Bucky continually winning) Sam went off to mingle while you, Bucky and Steve went off to the bar.

“I got to have me some of that” A white haired man said, looking at the bottle Thor had just grabbed out of his pocket.

“Oh, no, no, no. See this…” Thor began by lifting up Steve’s glass, pouring some into his drink then passing it back to Steve, “This was aged for 1,000 years in the barrels built from the wreck of Grunhel’s fleet.” Thor continued, while pouring some into his own drink. “It is not meant for mortal men.”

“Neither was Omaha beach, blondie.” Another man said to the side of Thor. “Stop trying to scare us. Come on.” Thor looked back over to Steve who held the expression of, ‘Its his choice’ Thor looked back over towards the man, “All right.” He said picking up the man’s drink and putting some on the liquid inside.

You nudged Bucky’s arm, “This is going to be good.” Bucky rolled his eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips.

After a few minutes, the man became so drunk you had to alert two of Tony’s security and asked them to take the overly drunk man home.

______________________

“It’s a trick!” Clint exclaimed. Steve passed Thor a drink. “No no. It is much more than that my friend.”

“‘Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!’ Whatever man it’s a trick.” Clint quoted in a deep voice. “Please be my guest” Thor challenged, “C’mon.” “Really?” “Yeah”

“Oh, this is going to be beautiful” Bucky commented. “Clint, you’ve had a tough week, we won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up.” Everyone laughed slightly from Tony’s comment.

“You know I’ve seen this before, right?” Clint said, looking towards Thor and placing his hand onto the hammer’s handle, Clint grunted trying to pick it up then started to laugh

“I still don’t know how you do it”

“Smell the silent judgement?” Tony asked, “Please, Stark, by all means.” Tony cleared his throat standing up and undoing his jacket and walking over towards the hammer.

“Never one to shrink from a honest challenge.” He said walking over and grabbing wrapping his hand around the leather strap and grabbing onto the hammer’s handle, “It’s physics.”

“Right, so, If I lift it do I get to rule asgard?” Tony said looking towards Thor “Yes, of course.” 

“I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta.” Tony said, putting one foot onto the table and attempting to lift up the hammer, We all watched in amusement as Tony tried to lift it up with his bare hands. He failed miserably so he went to go get his iron arm. He still could not lift it.

After Tony had sat back down, Steve stood up and walked towards the hammer.

“Go ahead, Steve. No pressure.” Tony said, Steve rolled up his sleeves and putting both his hands onto the hammer’s handle.

“Come on, Cap.” Bucky said, Steve lifted the hammer and it moved slightly towards him, Thor’s face went from amused to shocked, Steve let out a sigh after the hammer had stopped moving, a smile went back onto Thor’s face.

Thor let out a small laugh, “Nothing.” He said raising his drink towards his lips.

Bruce looked over towards Natasha, “And, Widow?” “Oh, no, no. That’s not a question I need answered.”

“All deference to the Man Who Wouldn’t Be King, buts it’s rigged.” Tony said. “You bet your ass.” Clint said patting Tony on the back.

“Steve, he said a bad language word.” You said looking over towards Clint, Steve sighed “Did you tell everyone about that?” He said looking over towards Bucky who shrugged with a smile placed onto his face.

“The handle’s imprinted, right? Like a security code. ‘Whosoever is carry Thor’s fingerprints’ is I think, the literal translation.” Tony looked over towards Thor.

“Yes. It’s a very, very interesting theory.” Thor said, standing up and walking towards his hammer. “I have a simpler one.” He said grasping his hammer and twirling it in the air and grabbing it again, “You’re all not worthy.” Everyone let out a groan and a few laughs.

A sudden high pitched ringing sounded out, You winced and cover your ears.

“Worthy..” A distorted robotic voice sounded out, a broken up sentinel stood with its back turned, Bucky moved you behind him slightly.

“No..” It uttered turning around, “How could you be worthy?” It asked, it’s blue eyes scanning the area, his broken limb moved, jestering towards the group, “You’re all killers.”

“Stark” Steve said, keeping his eyes locked onto the robots.  
“Jarvis?” Tony asked, “I’m sorry, I was asleep. Or.. I was a dream?” It questioned itself.

“Reboot legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit.” Tony said, pressing more buttons onto his tablet.

“There was this.. terrible noise” It said bowing its head, “And I was tangled in.. in.. strings. Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy”

“You killed someone?” Steve asked, “Wouldn’t have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we’re faced with ugly choices.”

“Who sent you?” Thor asked, keeping a firm gaze locked onto its form.

“‘I see a suit of armor around the world.’” Tony’s voiced echoed out of the android.

“Ultron..” Bruce uttered, looking over towards Tony, “In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this.. Chrysalis. But i’m ready” Thor gripped his hammer tighter and Maria clicked the safety off of her gun.

“I’m on a mission.” Ultron continued, You knelt down carefully and grabbed a pistol from your back pocket, “What mission?” Bucky asked, Ultron looked back towards the group, “Peace in our time.” Ultron finished as three robots burst through the walls to the side of him.

Steve kicked up the table, blocking the flying sentinel from hitting him full on, the bot banged into the table, sending Steve flying back, Maria started to shoot some of the sentinels while Thor knocked them back with his hammer, both Tony and Rhodes jumped over the railing and slid down only for Tony to get knocked down into a bookshelf and Rhodes being shot by one of the sentinels 

Both you and Bucky had pistols out, shooting and dodging oncoming sentinels, you saw an sentinel heading towards Bucky, you pushed him out of the way, the sentinel flew into you knocking you onto a wall, you felt tired as the darkness engulfed you.

______________________

Bucky’s POV 

After Tony destroyed the last sentinel, I rushed over towards (Y/N)’s limp form leaning against the wall, I saw that her leg was slightly dented, and a small cut on her forehead, I knelt down next to her, patting her cheek softly.

“Hey, punk? You all good?” (Y/N) opened her eyes and let out a small groan and make a thumbs up with her hand and lifted it up, A small smile made its way onto my lips as I helped up I placed my arm around her shoulder, supporting her, and helped (Y/N) walk back towards Steve.

“That was dramatic.” Ultron said, “I’m sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn’t think it through. You want to protect the world but you don’t want it to change. How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to.. evolve?” Ultron picked up and armless torso by the head of a sentinel, “With these? These puppets.” Ultron continued by crushing the faceplate off of the sentinel’s face, then throwing it back onto the floor. “There’s only one path to peace.” 

“The Avenger’s extinction.” Thor threw his hammer into Ultron’s abdomen, slamming him against the wall behind him.

“I had strings, but now i’m free..” Ultron uttered before losing all power in the sentinel.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'IMAGINE YOU ARE A CLONE HYDRA MADE OF BUCKY AND STEVE FINDS YOU AFTER THE FALL OF S.H.I.E.L.D'

“All our work is gone.” Bruce started, “Ultron cleared out. He used the internet as an escape hatch.”

“Ultron” Steve muttered under his breath.

“He’s been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other.” Natasha stated, crossing her arms

“He’s in the files he’s in the internet” Rhodes said, holding his injured arm and walking away from the wall he was previously leaning against, “What if he decides to access something more exciting?”

“Nuclear codes.” Maria added, while picking shards of glass out of her foot. 

“Look, we need to make some calls while we still can.” Rhodes said, stopping walking and looking at Tony who was standing near one of the sentinels broken body.

“Well he wanted us dead” Natasha started, “He didn’t say ‘dead.’ He said ‘extinct.’” Steve added in.

“He also said he killed somebody.” Clint said from across the room at the stairs, “There wasn’t anyone else in the building” Bucky said looking over at Clint.

“Yes, there was.” Tony said walking into the middle of the room and pulling up a projection of Jarvis’s core, which Ultron had destroyed.

Bruce walked toward the projection, taking in the damage Ultron had caused, “What?..” Bruce muttered under his breath, He looked up at Tony who stood opposite from Bruce with his hands in his pockets, “This is insane..”

“Jarvis was the first line of defence.” Steve said, his arms crossed and his eyes down casted towards the floor, “He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense.”

“No. Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis.” Bruce started, his eyes fixed onto Jarvis’s core, “This isn’t strategy. This is.. Rage.”

As soon as Bruce had utter his final word, Thor stomped into the room and grabbed Tony by the neck and held him in the air.

“It’s going around” You muttered, as you watched them.

“C’mon use your words, buddy.” Tony said breathlessly, looking into Thor’s gaze, “I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark.”

“Thor, the legionnaire?” Steve asked as he put Tony back onto his feet, “Trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it’s headed north. And it has the sceptre.” He said, adding a small glare towards Steve, “Now we have to retrieve it, again.”

“Genie’s out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron.” Natasha said.

“I don’t understand.” Helen said, looking at the broken sentinel on the lab table, “You build this program.” She said looking behind herself at Tony, “Why is it trying to kill us?”

Tony started to laugh as Bruce looked over towards him, Bruce shook his head, attempting to stop Tony.

“You think this is funny?” Bucky asked looking at Tony.

“No. It’s probably not, right?” Tony asked, turning away from the computer screen he was looking at previously, “This is very terrible. Is it so…” He continued breaking out into a small laugh, “It is. It’s so terrible.”

“This could have been avoided if you hadn’t played with something you don’t understand” Thor said

“No. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It is funny.” Tony said, walking towards Thor.

“Tony, maybe this might not be the time..” Bruce shyly interjected the small fight that was starting to break out

“Really? That's it?” Tony asked, turning towards Bruce, “You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls?”

“Only when I’ve created a murder bot.” 

“We didn’t. We weren’t even close. Were we close to an interface?” Tony asked towards Bruce, who just shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, you did something right. And you did it right here.” Steve said with his arms crossed and eyes locked onto Tony’s, “The Avengers were supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?” Tony asked, most people answered no, “Saved New York? Recall that?” Tony said, raising his voice with every word, “A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We’re standing 300 feet below it. We’re the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but that up there, that’s.. That’s the endgame. How were you guys planning on beating that?” Tony asked, after he’d finished his speech.

“Together.” Steve answered, “We’ll lose.” Tony said, locking onto Steve’s eyes, “Then we’ll do that together, too. Thor’s right. Ultron’s calling us out. And I’d like to find him before he’s ready for us. The world’s a big place. Let’s start making it smaller.”


End file.
